


[PODFIC] As Good a Place as Any

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes' Ridiculous Moose Hoodie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: "It was a retreat," Steve goes on more calmly, then has to swallow against something a little too close to nausea lodged in his throat. "They put—they brought me there to help me get my head on straight. Their psychiatrists were sure it'd help me to get away from everyone. And, and they showed me how to set up video calls. If I wanted. It wasn't a prison.""Video calls," Bucky says flatly. He stares at Steve so long that Steve has to force himself not to avert his gaze. Bucky's eyes are huge and horrified, and he pushes his fingers through his hair again, then leaves them linked on the back of his head. "Stevie," he says, and his voice cracks. "Stevie, don't you even know what they did to you?"Podfic of Taste_Is_Sweet's 'As Good a Place as Any'.





	[PODFIC] As Good a Place as Any

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Good a Place as Any](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677331) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> Absolutely died of illness over the weekend but I'm back ! This was the first Home Again fic I've recorded since my hiatus and its so intense n i forgot how much i genuinely love getting to voice bucky and steve. i'm really happy with how this came out and i hope you all are too !
> 
> All my love to Taste_Is_Sweet, but you already knew that. <3

RUNTIME: 39:58

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Idj6K7Y79GFPwSWmKo06oU2xBa9HUTpx/view?usp=sharing) to listen!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to chat, I'm easythread on tumblr !


End file.
